Interesting Coincidences
by Flowerheart7901
Summary: Wes is starting his freshman year at NYADA. What happens when he quite literally runs into a certain brunette. Contains characters from CP Coulter's Daltonverse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to CP Coulter's wonderful fic Dalton**

* * *

Wes walked down the halls of NYADA, not looking where he was going. It was his freshman year and he was distracted. He had come from a boarding school in Ohio, and now he was in the big city. He did have friends nearby. His friends Kurt, Blaine, Reed, and Shane lived in an apartment nearby, with one of Kurt's friends from McKinley, Dwight and the twins roomed together with Han in downtown Manhattan, and David and Katherine have an apartment in the Brooks. So it wasn't like he was alone, but still, it was New York City! Wes was so distracted that he didn't notice the girl till it was too late. They both fell down with an "oof," their books going everywhere. Wes look up to see who he ran into. She was short, with pretty brown eyes and long brown hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Wes exclaimed. "I was distracted, I didn't see you there. I'm Wes Hughes."

She smiled. "No, its okay. I'm Rachel Berry. Are you a freshman?"

Wes nodded.

"Me too!" She exclaimed. "I came from a small town in Ohio and New York is great, but it can be a bit overwhelming. How about you?"

"I came from a small town in Ohio as well. I know what you mean about New York."

She grinned. "My flat mates and I all like to have dinner together on Friday. How about you come? It will give you a chance to meet new people. They are all freshmen at NYU." She suddenly turned serious. "You aren't homophobic are you?"

Wes shook his head. "No. Four of my best friends are gay and I support them one hundred percent."

She nodded. "Good. All four of my flat mates are gay, so I didn't want it to be a problem. After school on Friday you can come home with me. I'll let my flatmates know tonight."

By then, the two had reached Wes's class. As he entered the room, Wes sighed. He had finall made a friend here, just like Kurt kept telling him to, and hopefully four more friends.

* * *

That night, Rachel bounded into the apartment. She called the four confused boys into the living room.

"Boys." She said, clapping her hands. "We have a guest coming for dinner tomorrow. He's a freshman at NYADA and I just met him today."

"Rachel." Kurt said smirking. "Do you like him?"

Rachel blushed. "Maybe."

She was interrupted by cheering and catcalling from the four boys.

"Well." Blaine said, grinning. "It looks like we have a guest for dinner tomorrow."

* * *

Friday afternoon Wes met Rachel outside NYADA.

"My apartment building is this one right next to NYADA, so its very convenient."

Wes followed her into the elevator, up to the fourth floor, and to the apartment two doors down. Rachel turned to Wes.

"I must warn you, the guys are a little bit insane."

Wes shrugged. "I've dealt with things so crazy, you would need the other people involved to believe me. I'm sure it will be fine."

Rachel turned the knob and they entered the apartment. It was tastefully decorated in a style that reminded Wes of Reed and Kurt put together. Banging was heard from the direction of what Wes assumed was the living room, followed by several noises that Wes recognized as a Nerf gun and roaring laughter. Wes and Rachel walked calmly towards the source of the noise. Rachel was a little bit shocked at how calmly Wes took this. What Wes saw next made him stop, shocked. Reed was laying on the floor, with Shane on top of him. Kurt was laying with his feet on the couch, his head on the floor, Nerf gun bullets sticking out of his forehead, and was shaking with laughter. Rachel looked at the shocked Wes.

"So this is what I meant by crazy."

All four boys' eyes snapped to Wes. Wes just shrugged.

"These four were the tamer Windsors. Imagine if it had been the twins, or Dwight, or even David and I. That would have been crazy." Wes turned to Kurt. "Well, I tried to take your advice Kurt. I just ended up meeting your roommate."

Rachel looked between her flatmates and Wes. "Wait, do you know each other?"

Blaine nodded. "Wes went to Dalton with the rest of us. He was a Windsor conspirator."

Rachel's jaw dropped. Shane shrugged. "You can still have dinner with us."

Kurt looked sympathetically at his friend. "I'm sorry taking my advice didn't end up the way you wanted it too."

Wes shrugged. "Its fine Kurt."

After filling both Wes and Rachel up on events, dinner was a fun time of laughter, jokes, and stories. As Wes left his friend's apartment that night, he knew if making friends was as easy as this, he would be fine.

* * *

**Please review. I love reviews.**


End file.
